Never Alone
by Dumpling Soup
Summary: Felicita's scared she'll be alone, that her precious person will leave her one day, but Luca will always here right by her side, and he'll make it clear any way he can. Luca-x-Fel one shot.


Felicita rolled her head to her left, her eyes gazing out the window that poured soft flecks of light into the room. In a way they blinded her sleep filled eyes, so accustomed to the darkness already. She blinked a furry, trying to let her eyes become adjusted to the light before she moved to start her day.

"Young miss?" Luca placed his gloved hand on Felicita's forehead, a look of worry growing over his face. "Are you feeling well today?"

She took the liberty to stare at the man. He really did have a youthful expression. Though it might have changed since she was young, it was still the same Luca she had remembered, the same worried eyes, the same loving touch. He bent down on his knees and placed one hand on the bed, examining her face with concern. Felicita placed her hand over Luca's and squeezed, a small smile forming over her sleeping eyes. "I'm glad you're here with me, Luca."

He blushed, his eyes growing wider with the sudden rush of blood to his face. "...O-Of course I'll be here with you, young miss. I am your attendant after all."

"Yes." Her lids fell over her eyes, her mouth dropped, her breathing steadily paced against her chest.

"Would you like to sleep some more, young miss?" Luca asked. "There's nothing going on today until noon, so you could sleep for a couple more hours if you wished."

She shook her head, the only thing that changed. Her eyes felt so heavy, but her hand was so hot where it touched the man's hand. "Luca?"

"Hmm?"

"Will you..." Her sleeping eyes opened and looked over to the man. Though she was still awake her eyes said otherwise. "...will you stay with me forever?"

Luca smiled. "Of course I will, young miss. It's my job, after all."

Felicita squinted and rolled her head away from Luca, her reddening cheeks puffing up in anger. She didn't want him to stay by her side because of some job or some obligation to the family, to her father. She wanted him to stay by her side because he cared for her, because it was Felicitia that he was looking after.

He turned his hand around and entwined his fingers in Felicita's, the girl's eyes slowly going to where his were. His loving eyes narrowed down to the girl, his smile soft and warming. "Whenever it is, whatever it is, whenever it is, I'll always stay by your side, young miss. With everything I have, I'll try with all I have to get you what you want. Say it and I will give it to you."

Red tickled her face. It was plainly obvious that she was blushing but she still looked straight into the man's violet eyes. "Luca, you..." She shook her head. "Never mind, it's nothing."

"Young miss?" Luca tilted his head and leaned forward. "Is something bothering you? You can tell me whatever it is?"

"I can't."

"You can."

"No, I can't!" Felicita screamed, rolling over and covering herself completely with the blankets. Her voice was muffled, a few sniffles popping up between words, as she whimpered softly, "I can't"

Luca lowered his head, his bangs draping over his face like a dark curtain closing off all light of the day. He let of Felicita's hand and stood up. His hands straight at his side, he bowed. "Then I will come back later for you. Please do get some rest and try not to overexert yourself today, young miss."

Her eyes popped open. "L-Luca?" She could hear his footsteps as he walked to the door, the turning of the doorknob, the whispers of the maids as the door creaked open. It was like time had slowed down, like it was telling her to stop him. She sat up in bed and looked to the door. He was nowhere to be seen. Was this her punishment for not being honest? "I'm sorry, Luca. I'm sorry." Her eyes shimmered with water.

"You don't have to cry. I would never leave you alone, young miss."

Felicita jumped out of bed and ran to the doorway where the man stood. She jumped into his chest, wrapping her arms around the man's neck.

Luca held onto Felicita with all his might. He kissed the side of her head gently. "I'll never leave you alone. You are my everything, Felicita."

- The End -


End file.
